Yuki Ikeda
Yuki Ikeda (池田 ユキ, Ikeda Yuki) is one of the main supporting characters in the series (Naruto) and a chūnin-level member of Team Tanaka (Team 5). Background Yuki is a chūnin-level kunoichi of the Ikeda clan, a small situated in Konohagakure. During her time in the Academy, Yuki was a quiet student who trained specifically in taijutsu. Although she was well-liked, she had few friends—namely Chōji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. Personality Yuki is a kind, Possessing an observant nature, meticulous, detail-oriented. She is, however, fiercely independent, to the point that she Yuki is a deeply sensitive person, . Although extremely stubborn, Yuki is open-minded In any case, she strives to be fair and nonjudgmental; because of this, many come to her for advice or comfort. Despite this, Yuki is reluctant to share her own inner thoughts with others. Eventually, she As a child, Yuki kept to herself. Appearance Yuki has thick dark brown hair and large golden eyes. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail. Yuki is of slim build and medium height. In Part I, Yuki wears a high-collared dark blue (purple in the anime) shirt and long black pants. She wears a dark green jacket over it. Her jacket has four pockets: two on top, two on bottom. She also dons blue sandals similar to Naruto's and a shuriken holster. Yuki wears white bandages wrapped around her right leg and a brown pouch filled with weapons. After becoming a genin, she wears a blue forehead protector on her forehead. By Part II, Yuki's appearance changed. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wears Konohagakure's uniform, the green flak jacket and a blue Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector. She also wears her clan's sash tied around her waist. Abilities Yuki specializes in ninjutsu and taijutsu. She admires Rock Lee's and Might Guy's Strong Fist. Her weapons of choice are kunai, a staff, shuriken, poison bombs, and, wire strings. She is weak in genjutsu as her chakra control is rather poor, though it improved greatly during the time-skip. She is a keen observer and often sees details other people overlook. Yuki and her team have been taught shurikenjutsu and bōjutsu by their sensei, Shou Tanaka, a weapon specialist. She is highly proficient in both. In Part II, she is given a pair of nunchaku from Might Guy hinting at her skill in bukijutsu. Hoshigan Like the rest of her clan, Yuki has the Hoshigan, a dojutsu kekkei genkai similar to the Byakugan. She activated her kekkei genkai at an early age. When the Hoshigan is in use, its user's eyes looks bigger. The Hoshigan gives her 360° enhanced sight and pinpoints a person's weak spot. Its main ability is that by analyzing a technique, it can find its strengths or faults. This gives its user an arsenal of information useful for canceling out the opponent's blows and the ability to see through things. Ikeda clan members with particularly strong Hoshigan are able to read their enemy's attack pattern and predict their next move and find a way to counterattack. Nature Releases Yuki's chakra type (affinity) is Lightning Release. Though she uses many different lightning techniques, her main one is Lightning Release: Surrounding Orb, in which she surrounds her opponent with lightning that paralyzes them. She also uses Thunder and Lightning Bolt, a technique where she attacks her enemy with lightning-infused weapons (i.e kunai, shuriken, etc.). She has created one technique- Lightning Release: Ball of Thunder (similar to the Uchiha Clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).She also uses her lightning to make shields. It is hinted in the Fourth Shinobi World War that Yuki can use Earth Release, as she is seen forming earth walls. This is confirmed in the 4th Databook. Intelligence Yuki did extremely well in the Academy with excellent scores. She spent most of her time with her studies and is often seen with a book in hand. Yuki was able to answer most of the questions correctly on her own in the first phase (the written part) of the Chūnin Exams. Part of her knowledge comes from her understanding of people and ability to absorb facts and details. She can mask her own feelings and lie easily. Yuki's main talent though is able to think up a good plan with little information to go on, demonstrated during the Fourth Shinobi World War, where she is able to fight several opponents stronger than her. Her intelligence lets her find out about the inner workings of a technique and counterattack. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Yuki was first seen cheering as she graduated from the Academy. She, her teammates, Noboro Aburame and Kyo Kishimoto and their sensei Shou Tanaka form Team Tanaka (Team 5). As Yuki and her teammates waited for Shou Tanaka, they tried to guess what their sensei was like (as the only thing they really knew about him at the time was his name and that he was male). Yuki and her teamates' first impression of their team sensei was that he seemed stern. They soon discover that Shou was the opposite- warm and friendly- sort of like Iruka Umino, their former sensei. After they all introduced themselves, they were given a small gift. Chūnin Exams Arc Yuki and her teammates entered the Chūnin Exams. In the first phase, Yuki was able to answer all the written questions correctly on her own, though lost hope on the tenth question. She was about to quit when she heard Naruto Uzumaki's speech, which inspired her. Her team passed the tenth question and moved on to the second phase. Team 5 found themselves in the Forest of Death (slightly scared of Anko Mitarashi) with the heaven scroll. They watched with the other teams as Sasuke in his cursed seal form beat up the Oto nin. There Yuki recognized Neji Hyūga - the genius. Team Tanaka/Team 5 spent a day coming up with a complicated plan and through an elaborate trick, they get the other scroll (the earth scroll) from another Konoha-nin team, successfully going on to the preliminaries. Yuki was with her sensei at the preliminaries, observing her teammates' matches and congratulating and cheering them on. Kyo and Noboro both won their matches. Yuki was then matched up against Hiromi Takahashi, a Kirigakure nin, and though fought well, ended up being tricked by Hiromi with a poison bomb, and knocked out. Hiromi, however, did not stop attacking her though Yuki was still unconscious, even after being declared the winner. Hiromi was disqualified, and a severely injured Yuki was rushed to the hospital. Yuki was later told by her sensei that her teammates had confronted Hiromi Takahashi after the match and both were eliminated as a result. During the break, she met Rock Lee in the hospital and they became friends. Yuki was impressed with his will to become a shinobi and undergo the surgery though he could die from it and continued to come and see him after being discharged. A month later, Yuki and her team were seen at the finals. Yuki watched Naruto's battle with Neji. Though she was happy Naruto won, Yuki was concerned about Neji after hearing of his past. She carefully observed the other matches as well as the onlookers. Using her Hoshigan, Yuki was able to view the audience as well as the matches. She was one of the first to notice Hinata's and Kiba's disappearances though was caught off guard by the genjutsu and unable to fight it. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yuki was seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Shortly before the arc began, Yuki had a chance encounter with Neji. They talked and formed better impressions of each other. Yuki was surprised, especially after watching his fights with Hinata and Naruto. After the mission, Yuki visited the Sasuke Retrieval Team at the hospital. She saw Neji in the hospital, following his surgery. She was worried for him, despite not knowing him well. They started a discussion, and got to know each other better. Yuki began to visit him frequently. Time-skip Ashamed of having lost her match against Hiromi Takahashi (and saddened by the Third Hokage's death), Yuki began to train vigorously, getting help from her team, and Team Gai (as Might Guy had taken an interest in her skill in taijutsu after watching her fight in the Chūnin Exams), or occasionally Chōji and Shino. She was seen waving goodbye to Naruto when he left Konoha for two/three years to train with Jiraiya. During the time-skip, Yuki was promoted to a chūnin and improved her chakra control. Her team went on many missions, often with other teams though mostly with Team Guy. She spent most of her time training with her team and taking long walks around Konohagakure, often acommpanied by Neji Hyūga. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Yuki and her team were walking around Konoha when they were spotted by Naruto. Yuki was surprised to see Naruto after two/three years and at how much he had grown. At first, she does not recognize Naruto, something she is embarrassed about, once she realized who he was, as there were not many people who are blond, wear orange, and have whisker marks. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Yuki learned of Asuma's death from her sensei, Shou Tanaka. She offered to play a game of shōgi with Shikamaru, but he refused. Yuki spent the whole day talking with Chōji and Shino, later visiting Asuma's grave. Yuki's team was sent with Team Yamato to back up Team 10, who were fighting two Akatsuki members. Yuki, Sai, and Sakura head to where Shikamaru was battling Hidan. By the time they get there though, Shikamaru had already finished his fight. They then return to Konohagakure. Chōji and Shikamaru invite Yuki to watch the clouds (and have snacks) with them, but she declined saying she was meeting Neji for soba. At this, Shikamaru and Chōji exchanged knowing looks, much to Yuki's confusion. Itachi Pursuit Arc Because Tsunade was worried about the Eight Man Squad, she sent Team Tanaka after them (sort of as back- up) to keep an eye on them. They all split up and spied on the Eight Man Squad, and tried to protect them. Team Tanaka regrouped and expressed their amazement at how they weren't noticed the whole time. When they finished, they reported back to Tsunade and were given time off. Yuki chose to spend her break with Neji. Invasion of Pain Arc Yuki was with her teammates training when Pain attacked the village. She went off to find her clan and when reassured by a close friend that they were safe, immediately set out and does her best to help the Konohagakure villagers evacuate. She was left severely injured during the attack, having run out of chakra. She was found by Neji, and taken along with Hinata to be healed. Afterwards, Yuki was seen with the Konoha villagers cheering Naruto on. Five Kage Summit Arc Yuki and her teamates were with the Konoha 11 (except Team 7) as they decided to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha. She was seen watching as Naruto assured everyone he'd take care of Sasuke. Yuki was also later told by Sakura Haruno that Tsunade had awakened from her coma. Confining the Jinchuriki Arc The Ikeda clan was informed by the Fifth Hokage of the coming war. The clan decided that the younger generation would fight in place of the elders as their representatives in war. Preparations were made and many of Ikeda clan members started to argue about the coming new war. Yuki and her sisters- Hina and Emiko were sent off to inform their allies of the decision. The Ikeda going off to fight were given a sash by the elders with the clan symbol sewn on it, to remind them of what they were fighting for, who they were, and sometimes used to identify their body if slain in the war. Fourth Shinobi World War Arc With Konohagakure prepared to enter into the Fourth Shinobi World War, Team Tanaka was divided. Yuki was placed in the Third Division along with Lee, Guy, Sakura, and her sisters while Kyo was in the First Division and Noboro in the Fifth. She was with Rock Lee watching Sakura heal Guy. Yuki was worried and voiced her concerns to Sakura about how it was the first war for them. The Third Division was instructed by Kakashi to rush and help the Surprise Attack Division and they soon engaged in battle with the reincarnated ninja. Yuki was shocked to see reincarnated Ikeda. She was given command of a group of Ikeda clan members to help fight against them. After two days of fighting, Yuki collapsed and was sent immediately to the Logistical Support and Medical Division. She was then healed by Sakura Haruno. One of Naruto's many shadow clones soon arrived to help the Third Division. They were told that Naruto and Killer Bee were fighting the 'masked Madara.' ''They were also instructed to go and help them after they finished fighting. Yuki was later seen running as she, her team, and the Konoha 11 rushed to Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi, and Guy's aid. She told herself, for Naruto to hang in there and that help was on its way. When everyone finally arrived at the battlefield, Yuki was seen glaring at Madara Uchiha as she stood behind her sisters with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Ten- Tails Revival Arc Yuki was seen holding back tears after learning that Neji died. She told herself that she couldn't cry at that moment and was then seen staring defiantly at the Madara and http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Obito_Uchiha - the opponents. Yuki was promptly given some of Kurama's chakra and immediately started attacking with renewed strength. She was seen covered by the chakra cloaks as Madara and the Ten- Tails continued their onslaught. Yuki was later surprised when the reincarnated Hokages arrived to save them, and was shocked to see Sasuke, who declared that he would be Hokage. Yuki watched in horror as the Shinju was released and started killing shinobi. She was seen looking concernedly over Shikamaru as he was being healed. Yuki and her comrades helped Naruto try and stop the Shinju. Final Arc Yuki was inevitably caught up in Madara's genjutsu. Her dearest dream was revealed: She held hands with Neji as they walked through Konoha. Her family and friends were seen in the background. As she dreamt, tears were seen. Yuki was released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi along with everyone else. Yuki attended Neji's funeral, surrounded by her team. Blank Period After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yuki sank into a depression. She was listless and made no attempt to become jōnin—her lifelong dream and something that Neji had helped her train for before his death. Although her friends and family tried their best to support her, Yuki became increasingly bitter. After witnessing the deaths of countless shinobi (as well as Neji's) Yuki began to question being a shinobi. However, after several incidents, she was reminded of the importance of shinobi and how much it had meant to Neji and her. Those who died in the war didn't die in vain, but to protect others. She also realized that she was not the only one grieving and with the help of her loved ones, was able to move on. Konoha Hiden Kakashi assigns a top-secret mission to those attending Naruto's and Hinata's wedding: get them gifts without either of the two knowing. Yuki wonders about what to give Naruto and Hinata as she runs errands around Konoha. She runs into Rock Lee, who tells her about the dumbells Guy-sensei and he are going to give Naruto and Hinata and Tenten who plans on getting them customized kunai. Yuki later meets up with her team, and learns that Noboro and Kyo have decided to buy a tea set together. She visits Neji's grave and stays there, thinking. Afterwards, Yuki decides to give the couple copies of her favorite books. She is seen watching everyone at the wedding, and smiling as she observed the Konoha 11 and her team. Yuki Gaiden Some time after Konoha Hiden, Yuki was training in the forest when she heard an unfamiliar sound. Following it, she found a baby near the village gates. Shocked, she began to cry before quickly growing angry as she realized that the baby was abandoned. She immediately brought the baby to Tsunade, who gave her advice for taking care of the baby while she looked for her parents. Time passed and Yuki was unable to find the baby's parents, even with the help of Tsunade and Shizune. Not wanting her to end up in the Konoha Orphanage, Yuki adopted the baby and names her "Nori." Yuki's family, friends, and, team supported her as she struggled to both care for Nori and be a shinobi at the same time. Although they were worried that working as a full-time shinobi and single mother would overwhelm her, they come to realize that having Nori around heals her. Yuki was promoted to jōnin around this time. She was later given a team of her own. Epilogue Although Yuki eventually does move on, she never forgets Neji and often visits his grave. Yuki looks after/dotes on the next generation and visits Tenten's shop frequently. She maintains close ties with her team and the remaining Konoha 11. By this time, Yuki has retired from being a jōnin, and instead works for the newly-reformed Konoha Military Police Force. She spends her time taking care of Nori. Also Appears In Naruto: Road to Ninja Yuki appears in Road to Ninja. Her alternate self is flighty and careless, as well as somewhat naive. Naruto and Sakura don't even recognize RTN Yuki at first. Alternate!Yuki specializes in medical ninjutsu, though is obviously not good at it as she often harms more than she heals. She is oblivious to RTN Neji's actions. Instead of her usual ponytail, she sports two long twintails. Naruto: The Last Yuki plays a minor role in Naruto: The Last. She is now a special jōnin, having been promoted in the two years after the 4th Shinobi World War. She is seen helping the villagers evacuate. Yuki is worried for Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, and, Sai. It's hard for her to see everyone starting to fall in love at the Konohagakure Winter Festival, though she is happy for them, especially Naruto and Hinata. She is later seen at their wedding. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Yuki appears in this film in the background of many scenes. Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Yuki is seen often in the Naruto spinoff. She is always willing to go along with Rock Lee's ideas. A running gag in the series is that she gets lost easily and her teammates often tease her over Neji. Trivia * Yuki's favorite food is spicy ramen, while her least favorite food is mushrooms. She likes spicy foods. ** Her hobbies are reading, drawing, and (like Sakura) playing trivia games. *She has completed 42 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Yuki translates into 'snow' or 'happiness.' *Yuki would like to have a rematch with Hiromi Takahashi. **Her favorite phrase is 'Love conquers all' and her favorite word is "justice." *Yuki is afraid of heights. **She has a fondness for cute things, such as stuffed animals. *Yuki likes to play shogi with Shikamaru Nara. She has yet to beat him. **Yuki has no sense of direction. She gets lost easily. *Yuki cannot cook. Shey can make instant ramen, though. **She is good at building various items. *Yuki dislikes killing people, and tries to avoid it at all costs. Quotes *(To Naruto) ''"Please wait for us, Naruto!" *(To Neji) "I have my pride and honor to uphold." *(To her teammates) "Thank you... for everything you've done for me." *(To Neji) "I promise never to forget you." Creation and Conception Reference I can't believe I forgot to do this! The profile and Part I pictures were done by PandaaChaan and Rossker1. Thank you so much- the credit is way overdue. Also thanks to BaraYamanaka and Nxf11rocks for commenting! Thank you to TheSatoGirl for your kind compliment :) I'd like to thank YasukoK. for her nice words. Category:DRAFT